Dragon Army
Dragon Army was a crew that sailed the Cobalt Ocean. History Dragon Army was originally founded by Bluetta on the Cobalt ocean. She was approached by Ewiggins (Ender) and asked if she would be willing to give up the crew to him as he would in the future need it for a cunning plan. She graciously handed the captaincy over to him, and with the help of his uncle the crew was shelved for the time being while Ewiggins worked on his stats, and learned how to play the different parts of the game. The Dragon Army is in reference to the army that Ender Wiggin was given in the book Enders Game by Orson Scott Card. It was a training group at the Battle School. They were the best trained and most successful army at the school when Ender was handed the command of it. His idea for his army was to train them as best he could and give them an initial plan, and then allow them to make decisions during battles that would support the whole group and further the army to the goal of winning. Ewiggins thinks that the same idea would work in YPP, training people and giving them a broader plan to work toward. The emphasis of course being on training. And so the brainchild of Dragon Army was born. The goal of the crew will be to train anyone who wants to learn in the different parts of the game. SO positions will be those officers who are willing to take the time to train new pirates in the parts of the game that they are most interested in. By December of 2007, Ewiggins will have replaced Byebyemilk as captain of the crew. Contributions / Activities * Currently shelved and waiting to start the cunning plan. Public Statement Welcome to Dragon Army! We are Dragon Army. We will fight to win, and do it within the rules as presented to us. Remember, the enemy gate is down! Crew Articles There be no crew articles at this time. They will come when the time is right. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Any Pirate that gains full membership. *Pirate: Any Pirate that is a Subscriber. *Officer: At the Captain and SO's discretion an officer can be promoted. This is the rank of those who have been trained enough that they feel they are ready. At least one SO, or the Captain must also think you are ready, as they have to promote you. *Fleet Officer: You need a majority of the Senior Officers and Captain to agree that you are ready to be trusted with the crew ships. *Senior Officer: Appointed by the Captain. These are the well trained and knowledgible pirates who are able and willing to teach other pirates what they know. External Links Crew Forums will be announced when the time comes. Also there will be flag forums based on the flag that Dragon Army joins as it will be one of the requirements of being considered as a home flag.